One Last Try
by randl4ever
Summary: Rory and Logan got married, but they have run into some trouble. Money can't pay for a bridge between them and will they find a way to get their family back together before they give it up?
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore-Huntzburger had just gotten home from a long day at work. She kicked of her heels in the foyer and headed into the kitchen to make coffee. Pedro her coffee machine was who she really wanted to be in a relationship with. He was dependable, responded to her commands promptly, required minimum attention, and most importantly gave her what she need the most. The elixir of life. Rory just wished that Logan was what she needed like he was so long ago.

Now 5 years after she said yes she was questioning her decision. They had been so in love. Truly in marital bliss for years but now at 27 it just wasn't enough. Logan worked and traveled, and frequently slept at the office. Rory would come home from her job as the editor at the New York Times to a big house with her daughter and the nanny wating. It was empty and cold just like their marriage. It used to be cozy and warm just like the first few years of their life together.

FLASHBACK( 4 years ago)

I got out of the backseat of the town car. Turning to Frank, I spoke

"Thanks for the ride I need you to be back in 2 and a half hours and remember she can't know where were going." I always spoke to Frank in a kind manner, others would look at me strangely when I spoke to him but over the years I got to know him really well. Frank was the only one Ace and I trusted to drive us.

"Of course sir, I'll be waiting at 8:30 for you and Mrs. Hunztburger."

"So Frank where might you be taking us this evening." Rory spoke from the doorstep. I turned my head to see her. The light was coming through the trees and hitting her face. Her skin sparkled and her blue eyes lit up. She was wearing jeans a cream tank and a green cardigan. She had an apron around her waist and a towel over her shoulder.

"Nuh uh uh, Ace that's for you to find out later, now what did you order for dinner." I asked teasing her about her cooking skills. I waved goodbye to Frank and went to kiss my wife. How good that sounded. Rory Gilmore (now Huntzburger) the most amazing woman in the world had chosen me to spend the rest of her life with. I leaned in for a quick kiss as Frank pulled out of the driveway. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I flung her legs up and carried her into the kitchen honeymoon style.

"Can't you just give me an idea of where were going." I placed Ace back down and she started to move about the kitchen.

"No, you'll enjoy the surprise, right now I want to enjoy a fabulous dinner with my wife." I went up behind her and snaked my hands around her waist and whispered

"You look incredible, by the way." I pushed into her and she giggled, and continued on "cooking".

END FLASHBACK

Rory's POV

I remember that night like it was yesterday though it feels like lifetimes ago. We were two completely different people then. He took me to the airstrip and we flew to Rome where we had spent our honeymoon 5 years ago. We stayed at the same hotel in the same suite, and spent the entire time in our room. That was before.

Mitchum died that weekend and we had to fly back, and that's when the flip was switched and Logan never really looked at me the same again. He went into work mode. Which I had seen before. Near finals or when he was on a strict deadline. But that would end and he would return to himself. It has been years since I've seen regular Logan but I guess this is it. This is what he is now. I just keep waiting for him to snap out of it and realize how much he and our daughter Leigh love him. Even this form of him.

Logan's POV

I will admit that I've been treating Rory and Leigh differently then before. When we got home from Rome and I took over Rory found out that she was pregnant. Honor was thrilled as she too was expecting with Josh. I was happy that we were having a baby but I guess I was just too concerned with taking over the company and dealing with the press that I never told Rory just how happy I really was.

Flashback (4 years ago)

"Logan I wanted to talk to you about something." Rory looked at me nervously.

We had just moved to New York and we went out to dinner to celebrate. I had been on the phone all throughout dinner and we were on dessert which might as well have been the main course.

"Yeah sure," I replied not looking up from my phone. Bill the manager of the West coast was texting me about the Los Angeles paper I was checking in on tomorrow.

"What is it Rory." I cringed hearing him calling me that but I knew it was now or never.

"I know we talked about this a long time ago but I, well you see Logan, I'm umm, well I'm pregnant." I dropped my head down.

"Wait did you just say what I think you said?" And it was too late. It had already come out of my mouth, in that disdainful manner.

This is my first! Hope you enjoyed it, hope there weren't too many mistakes!


	2. Realize

Flashback Continues(Rory's POV)

"I know we talked about this a long time ago but I, well you see hon, I'm umm, well I'm pregnant." I dropped my head down.

"Wait did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah, I did. Look I know we didn't plan this but a baby is just what we need right now. I mean don't you think having a little kid running around would make everything seem a little bit better."

I was practically pleading with him to be happy about this. He looked confused and betrayed as if he didn't understand what happened. I had always wanted kids and Logan did too, I just guess he just wasn't ready.

"Well I guess were going to be parents then." Logan spoke after a long pause, and I lifted my head encouraged by what he said but when I met his eyes a rush of panic coursed through my body. He wasn't really happy. The smile didn't reach his eyes and kept faltering; he couldn't even look me in the eyes. What was I going to do?

End Flashback

"Mommy, is daddy going to come to my recital tomorrow?" I turned to see Leigh's blue eyes looking up at me. I turned the lights back on and walked over to her bedside. She looked just like Logan; if it weren't for the eyes I would question if I had any part in her creation. She had the same color hair and the same facial structure as Logan, and of course the Huntzburger smirk but those eyes were definitely mine. I felt like I was staring at myself when I looked at them. Only tonight that was wasn't a good thing as they were filled with sorrow and fear. For a five year old she was incredibly intuitive about her surroundings.

"I don't know Leigh I'll ask him when he gets home. You however need to get some sleep for the big day, and rest assured that I'll be there with Grandma no matter what. Okay?" Leigh nodded and put her head back down on the pillow. I flicked the lights when I heard the front door unlock.

I walked down the hall to the stairs to see Miranda the housekeeper taking Logan's coat. Logan said something to her I couldn't hear and she thanked him grabbed her stuff and left. Miranda stayed with us during the week but she spent the weekends on her own. Leigh and I would cook and Logan would frequently go into work, but he was always home Friday night.

I walked down the stairs and followed Logan into the kitchen. He turned and kissed my check. "I let Miranda go home, I can make dinner for myself you want anything?"

It was Friday nights that got to me the most. They were so civil, it was the way that he would care on these nights that would draw me back to fantasy land where we were happy, but he always knew how to bring me back to reality.

"No, I had lunch with Constance and Victoria; we had to go over details for the DAR lunch next week. You'll need to come to that since I'm on the board now." I knew he hated parties but I couldn't show up alone anymore.

"Yeah I'll check my schedule," The oven beeped signaling it had reached the desired temperature. He walked away from me to put the leftovers in.

"Logan I need you to be there, you can check in with Bill and the west coast papers another time. You can't keep saying that you'll check your schedule I need you to drop stuff like I do all the time." I was fed up. He figured that because I worked regular hours I could handle all of our engagements and attend functions and parties, and Leigh's recitals and plays, when the main topic at them was where is Logan.

"I don't know, ok there's a possibility I can make it I just don't want to say yes to just disappoint you later." He was pissed, almost as pissed as I was.

"Well it's already too late." I stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. That night he never came upstairs. Friday was the only night we spent in the same bed, and it was a comforting time. The time that assured me that the marriage would last. It started because Leigh always came into our room on the weekends, but now it was more than that. He would sling his arm across my torso and for the first time that week I would feel safe. We would both fall asleep immediately and awake only to Leigh jumping up and down at the foot of the bed.

Of course Saturday would come and I would have my DAR meeting, but it gave Leigh and Logan a chance to be together. I hated calling in Miranda so I tried to coordinate my schedule with Logan so the weekends were just family time. It hurt when he slept in the den. I know he hates it; his back hurts like hell the next day and he never sleeps well, yet whenever were fighting, no matter how insignificant it is he stays downstairs.

Flashback (3 years ago)

"You know what, fine I don't care anymore, if you really think that's what's best then go to London for the three weeks but don't expect everything to be fine when you get back, Logan. I mean that's almost a month on my own and then the night you get home you want me to go to a business dinner. Our daughter is 2 years old and I've taken a year off of work and you think I won't want a break when you get home." She wasn't even yelling she spoke as if she was spitting out venom at me with the intent of murder.

That was the first night I slept in the den. I knew she was right. I was a horrible person, a horrible father, and a horrible husband. I just figured the less I was there the less I could disappoint them. That if Rory handled everything Leigh would get used to me not being there and be happy with just her mom. I just didn't want to screw her life up more then it already was. What I didn't realize was that in my desperate attempt to not be like my father…I was worse.

My dad had cared in his own sick way. He wanted me to be successful and powerful, but happy not exactly on the top of the list. Lying on the couch I came to the realization that my dad did want me to be happy, he just thought that by being rich and powerful I would be happy. That that was all I needed, I just thought that maybe he was right, and that the right thing to do was to leave them both alone.


	3. Dissapointment

AN; This is short so I thought I'd publish it sooner than I had planned. Hope you enjoy.

Saturday

I was awoken Saturday morning by Leigh slamming the drawers in her room. I rolled over expecting to hit Logan but was met by the cold sheets on the other side of the bed. I pushed back the comforter and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I pulled on my robe and headed to her room. To my surprise Logan was already in there.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" Logan and Leigh both looked at me as if I was a cop and they were getting caught.

"Sorry to wake you up mommy, but I don't remember where my tights are, and daddy is helping." She let the shirt she was holding drop onto the floor with the other clothes.

I walked past Logan into her closet and opened one of the drawers and pulled out the two packages of tights I had bought for her yesterday on my way home.

"Here you go sweetie, why don't you put this all away and I'll start breakfast and come back up to help." Leigh nodded, and Logan followed me downstairs and into the kitchen. I took out the waffle iron, and ingredients for waffles and you can't forget the whipped cream. Logan mixed them and poured them into the iron.

"I'm going to see how Leigh is doing with the mess." I put down my coffee and got up.

"Rory, I'm sorry about that, we were just having fun, and I figured since I can't make.." I cut him off the second I heard him say can't.

"What? You can't get her hopes up, she probably thinks your coming, did you tell her that can't make, that your weekend is too filled for your own family, huh? Did you explain that to your five year old daughter? Or do you need to check your schedule and see if you can schedule it in?" I turned away from and walked back up the stairs.

Luckily Logan would be home in time that after Leigh's recital I could drop her off at home and go to my DAR meeting, well I guess not so luckily but at least she wouldn't have to stay with Miranda. I think that was the only lucky part of the day.

"Leigh do you need any help?" I knocked on her door from the hall and when there was no response I walked in. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Leigh was slumped against her bed clothes still all on the floor, sobbing. I rushed to her side not caring what I stepped on and embraced her tightly. She sobbed into my shirt.

"Daddy can't come, and he didn't tell me." Leigh gasped for air between her crying. She must have heard Logan and I fighting in the kitchen.

The front door unlocked and at first I thought Logan was sneaking out but then I heard my mother call out.

"Mini me's are you home?" Leigh got her crying under control and I yelled to mom that we were upstairs. I heard Logan greet her in a friendly manner and she just responded with a 'hi'.

"Alright who is ready to dance the day away at Ms. Patty's?" Leigh stood up somberly and I handed her what she needed.

Rory's POV

The show was great Leigh did as well as you can expect a five year old to but I was thrilled with the performance anyway. The three of us went to Luke's afterwards and had a nice lunch. I left my mother so I could get Leigh home and head to the DAR meeting.


	4. Improvement

Logan's POV

"Look I got to go; I'll call you tomorrow from the office," I snapped my phone shut and looked at the entryway to the den to see Leigh clutching her blanket.

"Daddy, why didn't you want to see me dance?" Leigh still stood in the doorway, she didn't move at all. The light from the TV was hitting her cheek and I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Leigh, daddy had a lot of work to do so that he could be here and mommy could go to her meeting."

"But daddy all you do is stay in here and work, even when mommy's home" She looked upset now I could tell she was about to cry, she had the same look in her eye as her mother did right before the first tear fell. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"Well I just want you and mommy to have nice things so that you can have a comfortable life."

I knew my excuse was pathetic. We had nice things coming out of our asses. The nice thing I really wanted for her was a normal childhood. I thought I was giving her normal. Me being gone, and working nonstop, but Rory confused her by being so loving, and I just didn't know how to do that yet. I didn't know how to be the good normal.

"We do have nice things." There was a long pause as she stood in the arch to my office.

"I know, and that's because daddy works a lot… Why don't you go and wait for mom to get home." I was practically begging for her to leave. I didn't want to say something she would tell her mother, and I would in turn regret.

"Well can't I just wait in here? I never see you." She was so hopeful. She was talking to me as if she was a grown woman, and then it hit me. Even with Rory trying desperately to make her childhood an actually _child_hood, she had already grown up. Just like I had when I was six.

Rory's POV

"Guys I'm home." I announced expecting to see Leigh coming down the stairs in her pajamas rubbing her sleepy eyes. I walked further into the dark house, and upstairs. Leigh wasn't in her bed, and I started getting worried. It was nearly eleven o'clock she should have been in bed hours ago. I always woke her up when I came in the house, but I guess not tonight. I treaded back downstairs to see where Logan was. I quietly peered through the entrance to the den, and there they both were. Leigh was lying on top of Logan asleep, and he was staring out into the television watching Bloomberg. Crying.

I had never seen him cry before, not once in all these years, never has he ever shed a tear, and here he was sobbing with our daughter sound asleep. I walked in and Logan heard me. He snapped up jostling Leigh a bit. He sniffled and didn't even wipe away the tears as if I wouldn't notice. Leigh just rolled over and snuggled into the couch's pillows and fell back asleep not even opening her eyes.

"Sorry, I should have put her to bed a while ago, but she came into my office upset and I just thought…"

I walked over to him and threw my arms around him and kissed him straight on. For the first time in months it wasn't just a peck on the cheek in public, or for show it was because he needed me, as much as I needed him, and for once he was showing it. We both were. He did love Leigh I saw it in his eyes, he was just confused and that could be changed. I was worried all this time he really was indifferent but now I knew better, he did love us he just didn't know how to show it.

We stood in the dark den, the TV glaring on our daughter's face, kissing each other as if we had no other means to stay alive. He means the world to me, and he looked so hurt. His hands slinked around my waist, and he rubbed up and down my back, remembering each inch of my figure. I pulled back and embraced him, and he started to sob.

"Logan, it's gonna be ok, we can get through this. We are a family."

"She hates me, Rory, and you hate me, and I'm stuck in this position and there's nothing I can do to fix it." His voice was cracking and he was mumbling into the nape of my neck but I heard every word.

"First of all I could never hate you. Logan Huntzburger you are the love of my life, and I may get extremely frustrated with you, and want to kill you, but I am nothing without you."

"Don't you see? I'm pathetic; I can't even let my daughter sit in my office while I return emails. I shut everyone out, including you. I don't deserve either of you." He had stopped crying so hard, and I knew we weren't awake enough to have this conversation, but I was also scared he would never open up again.

"I agree you can act like a piece of shit sometimes."

I giggled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"And that's life, people screw up but you just have to get over that, and realize when you're doing it. I have issues keeping my mouth shut about a lot of stuff at the DAR but I do it because I'm an adult."

I knew he just needed to be comforted but I had to give my opinion. He was acting so childish, but at the same time I could see he was having a difficult time.

"Well not everyone can be as perfect as you. It's so hard to be a dad to a kid that only wants her mom. She's supposed to want daddy, and yet she always goes running to you. And that's better. I'd just screw her up."

He was angry now. What about I couldn't really tell. He was delusional. That girl adored him.

"Logan, if anything she's a daddy's girl. She talks about you all the time. She's always asking when you're getting home, and what you're going to do with her on the weekend. I should be the jealous one, but I'm not because parents are a unit, not two separate people. That's why we need to stick this out. So that Leigh has the benefit of both of us."

He stepped back, and let his hands drop from my waist. He stared into my eyes, and I could see the fear in them.

"If we didn't have a kid, would you leave me?" It was the simplest question of night. But it carried a lot, but there was one clear answer. And we both knew it.


	5. Stepping Forward

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I don't like those that threaten to withhold chapters without reviews, but they are great encouragement. I am pleased to hear the nice things you have to say.

"If we didn't have a kid, would you leave me?" It was the simplest question of night. But it carried a lot, but there was one clear answer. And we both knew it.

"No."

I stood there staring at him. He looked so shocked. Like he really believed I had hated him all these years.

"Logan, I'm not saying that it's been easy to stay, but I wouldn't leave you. Sure my life has changed a lot, but so has yours and I know that."

"Rory, we can't do this anymore, we can't not talk and then have one day a year we actually put it out on the table."

"This isn't my fault; things are the way they are because you shut down after your dad's death."

I was angry…again. I knew it was irresponsible to put the blame on him, but it was time he accepted it and stopped letting it rule his life.

"I thought we were trying to be more like adults, and stop directing the blame at each other."

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow, we should go to bed and put Leigh upstairs." I started to move away from him, and into the den, but he wouldn't let me.

"You said no before, did you really mean it. Without her would you leave me?"

"Logan let it go. I said I would stay with you through thick and thin."

"You just said no." I knew I was once again avoiding answering him, but he made it so difficult. He looked so beaten down, his hair was all tussled but his eyes were alert and focused…on me.

"Logan I am in love with you. I can't live without you, and I never want to. These past years have killed me. Not being able to look at you for real, not being able to kiss you when you leave on a trip or give you a proper welcome home." I was sure I was blushing now but I had missed him in every way possible.

"No one ever said we had to become like this." He paused and once again brought me closer.

"I would never have stopped you." He was smirking now, and I was slightly disgusted that he could still pull out the charm like this. It made me wonder if he used it on other girl's when he wasn't home.

"I was afraid I'd be rejected. I figured you were getting it somewhere else." My voice dropped down real low, and I half hoped he wouldn't hear my confession.

"Rory I would never do that to you, or to our family. I can't believe you would think I would ever reject you, or cheat."

"Alright, well I'm gonna take her upstairs and maybe if you come home tomorrow we can continue this talk."

"Ya, I'll be home around seven, or better yet, why don't you bring Leigh into the city and we can go out for dinner, and head home together?" He had never suggested that before but I was in no position to object.

"That sounds great. Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I started towards Leigh, but he grabbed her first, and gently picked her up. I turned off Bloomberg, and we headed upstairs together, as a family.

Logan's POV

I carried Leigh into her room down the hall, and Rory headed the other way to the master room. I laid Leigh down, and kissed her lightly on her forehead before silently leaving the room and turning off the light.

My stomach had butterflies, and not from nerves, but from excitement. My life was getting back together. I knew I would always have Leigh, and I took that for granted, but not anymore. I headed back down the hall.

"Can I stay with you?"

I was standing behind her at the vanity in the bathroom. She was applying her face cream and taking down her hair. Even without her makeup and fancy clothes she was stunning. In fact, this was her at her best. Rory without makeup was lighter, and more carefree. It probably was just because she was home and relaxed but I like the look.

"Well look who's not afraid of being rejected."

I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood but I was looking for any hesitation.

"Rory I'm serious. This won't be for Leigh, or for our parents, or for society. This will be for real."

She turned around and looked me in the eye. There was no sign of doubt, or confusion. She leaned back against the counter and pulled me with her. I reached forward, and kissed her. Our lips met and I almost fainted on top of her. Tonight was just too much.

Sure we had waited about five years for today, but it felt so different from what I had expected. It was like we were dating again, and had finally made it to the third date. Only this time she had a Harry Winston rock on her hand, and a kid down the hall.

"I know this is for us, and I want to be with you tonight Logan. I'm positive this is what I want. We've waited long enough. Let's get back to where this all began."

Next Morning (Rory's POV)

I rolled over in the early morning. I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to get up. I thought that if I left he would leave and head back down the hall, or to the den. I thought that the second I looked away, or left he would disappear, and everything would be back to before.

"Just go." I shifted back to look at the person behind the voice. He looked as asleep as before, but now he had a smile across his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go to the bathroom I promise I'll be here when you get back." He laughed a bit, and so did I. I pulled on my robe and crossed the room. Looking back at him before I closed the door.

He could tell what I was thinking without me saying anything. Maybe he just knew from before, but it got to me. I stayed in the room after washing my hands. I looked into the mirror and started to cry. Not sob, but just cry. Hot tears fell from my eyes that still looked sunken in and tired.

I walked back into the room after wiping my eyes. "See, I'm still here." He smiled and pulled me towards him when he noticed the streaks running down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, did I say something? Do you regret what happened?" He had propped up on his elbow to look at me.

I just laid there staring up at the ceiling. This was just all too much. We couldn't just set everything aside and be happy. We couldn't just start sleeping together, or going out to dinner after work. It was too normal for us, it was just too happy.


	6. Going Backwards

AN: This chapter took a while. I wanted to mix things up so let me know what you think about the new twist. It will remain about Rory and Logan but there can only be so much tension in each story. Enjoy 

One Week Later Rory's POV

I was sitting in my office at work. I had finally made it in. I had been mailing in pieces occasionally but with Leigh it was rough these past few years. As excited as I had been I was feeling the opposite as I walked back into my office after the board meeting.

Logan had been "kind enough" to relive me of my executive duties, and writing work. He had announced this in front of the whole board of directors, and then continued on with the meeting. We hadn't discussed a thing about this, and I was shocked at home casual he had made firing me seem.

Logan's POV

I wanted her home with Leigh, I wanted her to greet me at the door and take my coat and talk with me about my day. I thought that I was doing the right thing. This was the right thing, she would feel relief, but maybe I should have warned her. It would have just ruined the surprise.

"Logan can I come in." There was a knock and then I heard her voice.

"Of course." I was smiling expecting her to be happy, but then I saw her face.

"NO." That was all she said. She was standing in front of the closed door, her hair pulled back, and a grey suit on. She looked like she was in power and with the way she spoke I knew not to mess. I had royally screwed up... again.

"Look, Rory, I'm sorry. Ace, come on please forgive me. I know I should have told you before but-"

"You are such a pompous ass, Logan. I can't believe you just fired me in front of everyone." She was staying calm and it was making even more nervous.

"I thought that this would make it easier for us to be a family again. Things were so much better that first year after Leigh was born, we were so happy then."

"Logan there is seriously something wrong with you." She walked into the office and towards the window.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She flinched a little bit but didn't fight me off as I had expected. Several minutes later she had pulled herself together, and she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry." I spoke and reached down to pull her into a kiss. She reached up and returned it.

"You can have your job back I promise."

"I think we might want to hold off on that. Maybe I should stay home. It might make things easier, for us. That way we will have more time together, and we won't have a work conflict like this."

"I think that will work out great, and when you're ready you can work for a paper _I don't_ own." I was worried that she would later on blame me for her being bored at home, but it did make sense for us right now.

Rory's POV

I got in my Cadillac and drove to Stars Hollow. I had gotten a call from Lane that there was something important that we had to talk about. I figured since I had this new free time it was best to speak to her as soon as possible, so I started driving.

About an hour later I was pulling into her driveway. Her Zach, Steve, and Kwon had moved into a house on Pear St. close to Stars Hollow High. I got out of the car and pulled back my sunglasses, to be met by Ms. Patty.

"Oh, Sugar I'm so sorry." She waved to me and then dramatically continued away.

I was a bit confused, but just walked back towards Lane's thinking nothing of the crazy women. Lane met me on the front porch, and urged me to sit.

"Rory I know it's been awhile but, I have some bad news."

"What's going on?"

"Dean and his family were in a car accident, and only his sister Clara made it. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god. I had no idea. When did this happen? What hospital is she at? When's the funeral?"

"Well actually there isn't anyone to arrange the funeral except for… you and Shane. She and Dean had a thing after the divorce. Clara is about to be placed into state custody because the will is outdated, and well Rory it um, it lists you."

"How is that possible we were never married? I didn't say yes, and how come he didn't change it when he got married to Lindsay."

"I really don't know the whole story. I just heard this from Shane yesterday when we were all at the hospital, and you know she's not the most reliable source."

"Ok well someone should go stay with Clara; does she have any friends in school?"

"I'm sorry Rory I don't know much. I think you should calm down though, and take some time to process the fact that you lost him."

"Why should it matter? I mean we dated for a long time, but Lane, I was 15 and so stupid, and the affair was a complete mistake, he was a complete asshole."

"Rory, he was the first guy you ever liked, even a little bit, and sure you had trouble but you used to think about marrying him, and moving into a townhouse, and driving that red truck to drop off the lunch for the construction crew."

"I always knew it wasn't going to happen, I wanted more. I got more. I got Logan."

I was crying now. I was in shock, and today was too much. Lane and I hung out a bit more and she filled me in on Lindsay's breakdown after the divorce, and how she hadn't been home since everything was finalized. Shane was still living in the Hallow. She worked at Westin's and had a kid from a previous relationship. It seemed like I hadn't been home in forever, and then I realized I really hadn't. Mom always came to me, and on the occasion I did go back, it was just to the house.

"Lane thanks for telling me, but I think I'm going to go. I should talk to Logan, and call the hospital to talk about what needs to be done."

"What do think will to happen to Clara?"

"I'm going to see if she can come stay with me."

AN: Drama….What do you think? And I'll try to update sooner this time…


	7. Finality

AN: Sorry it's been forever I got busy, but I hope to get back on track like before. Again my apologies especially to those of you that reviewed the last chapter expecting more to follow. But here it is. It gets complicated so if you don't get something leave a review and ask away. I'll try to clear it up. After this chapter I'm getting back to just Logan and Rory so bear with me. Hope you enjoy 

Rory's POV

"Logan, it's me. When you get this call me back ASAP. I…I really need you right now."

I was driving towards the city. I was half expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out and scream Punk'd but he never did. My mind was focused on driving, but the majority was in la-la land trying to make sense of the day.

My phone beeped as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. It was a text from Logan.

-Hey sry, cant talk now C u later

My stomach turned as I thought about heading in alone. But I remembered Clara, and how freaked out she must be. She was very clingy towards Dean so she and I got to know each other pretty well back when I was in high school, but walking into a building where he was laying dead in some basement was too much.

Nothing made sense to me anymore. Logan was trying to faze me out of the company, just when things were getting better, And just when I had some time to see Lane, I got the shock of a lifetime.

I arrived at the nurse's desk, not quite sure what to say. I was hardly family, and who did I ask for. He was dead, he was gone forever and he didn't get any visitors. And Clara hadn't the slightest clue that I was coming.

"Rory?" I flipped my head to see a petite blonde. It was Shane.

"Shane I'm so sorry, I came as soon as Lane told me."

She looked a mess. The bright skin and red lips I remembered were replaced with blotchiness tear streaks, and bags under her tired eyes.

She walked over and hugged me. Crying into my shoulder. I knew that they had a thing but she seemed absolutely torn up, which made sense he was a great guy and it was all so sudden.

"The lady from social services is talking to Clara right now, so you might want to see what they have to say." She composed herself when what I assumed was her kid came over and tugged on her sweats.

I nodded solemnly, and headed towards where she had pointed. I almost fell from shock at seeing Clara. She was so grown up. Her straight blonde hair had thickened, and curled slightly. She had his eyes, they were deep green almost brown, and I could see the sadness in them from the door jam. I knocked and they both turned to see me.

"I'm so glad to see you." Clara rushed from the bed to grasp onto me. She was obviously upset but not crying. From over her shoulder I could see the social worker, looking in on the embrace. I smiled as I closed my eyes and held her. She looked completely unharmed except for a few scratches on her arm and forehead.

"Miss. Forrester, I know this is difficult but we need to make a decision." The woman was about my height, she had much darker olive skin and beautiful black hair that was pulled back. She had a plain suit on and looked very worn out.

"I don't want to go into foster care, and I don't want to stay in a shelter until I'm eighteen. I'm almost old enough, so just let me go home. I just want to be in my own room, and move on with my life." Clara was getting upset but she stayed calm and sat back down on the bed.

"Sweetheart, you have been through too much to go on your own. Someone has to take care of you, and you can't go back home because you are not old enough."

"If it's possible I'm sure either Shane or I could take her, at least for a while."

Clara seemed to perk up at the idea of not having a complete stranger looking after her, but it was a stretch at best. The woman opened the file in her hand.

"I presume you are Rory Gilmore?" I nodded.

"Well then, Ms. Gilmore you are allowed to take Clara, you are listed in Dean's only will and with no other known relatives the state will allow you to adopt Clara."

"What about Shane?" I knew that it was rude especially in front of Clara but I had to ask.

"Clara can stay with Shane, but not immediately as she is not a foster parent, nor is she listed in the will."

I looked at Clara and she nodded.

"Well then she can stay with me for the time being until Shane can become a foster parent, if she is willing, and if not Clara can stay until she is 18. Deal?"

We all agreed, and Shane did as well. Clara would stay at Stars Hollow High and would be driven into the town while she stayed with me. The house and the little money left, as well as Mr. Forester's radio and tv shop would all become Clara's at the age of 18. She had less than two years, and together we were all going to get through it.

Logan's POV

I knew she was actually upset with me. I had completely embarrassed her in front of the office, and had shown no respect for her, but I just wanted her home with me. She hadn't responded to the text when I got out of my meeting, so I listened to the voicemail she had left.

"Logan, it's me. When you get this call me back ASAP. I…I really need you right now."

Her voice cut through the phone like a knife. She sounded horrible. Like she was barely able to speak. I knew something must be horridly wrong and immediately thought she was upset about work. But then realized that there was too much uncertainty for it to be about that, at least I hoped.

I got in my car and headed home, dialing her number in the car.

"Logan…" her voice crackled through the phone.

"Hey baby, I got your message, sorry I was in a meeting I should have listened to it sooner. What's wrong?"

"He's dead."

I was at a loss for what she was talking about. Was it Chris, Luke, her grandpa?

"Rory, what are you talking about?"

"Dean. His family was in an accident."

She started sobbing. It wasn't her usual, it was short bursts of breath, and a high screech with each painful inhale. I felt my stomach fall with each sob.

"Are you at Hartford memorial?"

"No I'm taking his sister home. She was just discharged." Rory was getting a hold of herself, probably because she was still driving.

"Well then I'll meet you in Stars Hollow."

"No, Logan she's staying with us, at our house."

Rory was whispering and I instantly felt angry. This was a huge bomb to drop. A kid who I didn't know was going to be staying in our house, with our family. The sister of her dead boyfriend.

"Ok, why don't we all meet at the house, and we'll figure out what's going on?"

I hung up on her, afraid of what I might say next.

Rory's POV

"I can't believe you would say such a thing to me."

I was furious at him. He had been yelling ever since Clara went upstairs.

"I'm just asking if you were involved with him, since the affair."

"No, Logan, you are accusing me of having an affair with him. That is much different than something that happened in college."

"All you had to do was say-No."

"Well you didn't even have to ask that question. If anyone should be concerned about infidelity it should be me."

I felt bad immediately and gasped jumping slightly back at my own accusation. I had so much bottled up, and I had finally popped.

"I'm going to let that go because you have been through a lot today. I know that you are hurt by all of this. He was the first guy you fell in love with, and I get that. In a weird way I know how you feel towards him, because it was the same way I felt towards you this past year. Like I had this idea of a perfect life for us, and then it all went to hell. This is so much more final now, and maybe I don't get that, but Rory, Ace, don't take it out on the people trying to help."

He turned and walked out of the room. Most likely to check on Leigh who had gotten home from dance class.

I knew that I had hurt him. At least he had reason to ask me, but all I had was the past, something we agreed to leave behind us. But now it was a little more difficult. My past was upstairs crying in a guest room.


	8. Change

AN: Hey sorry it took several months, I got busy and kinda forgot till I got a message about someone adding me to their alerts. I'll try not to take 2 months next time, but I obviously can't promise anything. I hope you like it, but let me know either way. Thanks!

Rory's POV

I knew that I had hurt him. At least he had reason to ask me, but all I had was the past, something we agreed to leave behind us. But now it was a little more difficult. My past was upstairs crying in a guest room.

Why had I been so dumb? I was wrecking everything. I could hear Clara still crying and headed up the stairs. I arrived at the door to Leigh's room and sure enough there Logan was, tucking her in. I smiled at the site.

I remembered feeling excitement about a life with Dean. I had no idea how thrilling the future could be till I met Logan. He was the one, my heart surged when I saw him, when I smelled his cologne, or heard his laugh. He brought a smile to my face just like our daughter did. I never had that with Dean.

I continued down the hall to Clara.

"Hey can I come in?" I heard her squeak a yeah, and opened the oak door.

"I can't believe that he's really dead." She sobbed into my shoulder and I just held her. She finally calmed down a bit and then fell asleep after that. I watched her tearstained face turn from pain to calm as she lay there in the guest room. I felt bad leaving, but she was ok now, and my family was not.

Logan's POV

She came into bed an hour after I heard her outside of Leigh's room. I turned over and stared at her. She didn't look shocked she just looked empty. And it scared the shit out of me. I reached my hand around her stomach to her cold back as we stared at each other not sure what to say.

"Shane called after she fell asleep, she's getting an early foster care license so she can take Clara back to Stars Hollow next week. I'll drive Clara in tomorrow and so she can get her stuff. I can drop Leigh off at daycare on the way out there."

"That's fine, if you want I can go to work late and take Leigh."

"No, no it's fine, it's not that far out of my way."

"Ok, well you should sleep and we both have an early morning so we can talk more tomorrow. Ok?"

She just nodded and turned on her side. I pulled her into me and sleep quickly took over both of us.

Rory's POV

It had been a week since Clara came to stay with us; she was all ready to leave and stay with Shane for the next two years. Social Services was understanding of the situation, and the last names in my family helped speed up the process. The media was a bit excited when it got out that she was staying at Logan Huntzburger's estate but there really wasn't much to report. My DAR girls understood and really just ignored it, I don't know if that was good or really really bad. But only time would tell.

"Alright, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, Rory, and thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"Of course, Clara, and if you have problems here just let me know and we'll figure something else out, but it's only two years and then you're on your own."

Shane and I talked for a bit and then I drove back. By the time I got there Logan was sure to be back from work soon.

"Thanks, Miranda I appreciate you staying late, and cooking dinner I'll see you tomorrow at 6."

She nodded and headed out just as Logan walked in the door. He put down his briefcase and hung his jacket.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

"I don' know, but it smells like something Italian, I'll go get Leigh, why don't you sit down."

I walked over to the staircase. "Leigh, sweetie, daddy and I are finally home why don't you wash your hands and come down for dinner?"

I stood by the stairs knowing she'd come rushing down, just like she always did when she hadn't seen me all day. I picked her up and swung her around and onto the floor.

"Uh, you're getting so big, pretty soon daddy will be the only one able to lift you like that." We laughed and she headed into the kitchen to wash of the marker stains on her hands.

Dinner sure enough was a salad (mainly for Logan) and vegetable lasagna with three cheeses.

"Mommy, where's Clara?" Leigh asked me.

"Honey, we talked about this, she's going back home with a friend of mine, she's not staying here anymore, remember sweetie, you said goodbye?" Leigh just smiled at me as she remembered the conversation.

Logan's POV

Dinner felt like we were a family again. With Clara in the house the progress we had been making halted to focus on making sure she would be ok and ready to move in with Shane. Rory and I were talking upstairs while Clara watched a Disney movie in her room. It was Friday night so we were letting her stay up.

"I don't think we need couples counseling." I was getting frustrated with her. Things were getting better now, why couldn't we just see where things were headed.

"I don't see how it could possibly hurt?" She was frustrated I could tell, we had been fighting like this for a good ten minutes, and she was not giving up anytime soon.

"Counseling will only bring out the problems, and I don't want to do that." She was crazy, obviously this fighting thing didn't work so well, it wasn't relieving it was damaging.

"I don't see how you think this is a suitable home for Leigh, and what about more kids, huh, what are we going to do then?"

Did she seriously just say more kids, or was I going deaf? More kids, like we didn't have enough to deal with. Then again maybe it would help us, bring us closer.

"Where did that come from?"

"I I I …don't know I kinda liked having someone else in the house… Wouldn't it be so cute to watch Leigh take care of a little brother r sister someday?" She looked so excited but then her face fell to disappointment.

I walked over and kissed her. She was ready to ramble out of nervousness. She thought I was angry but I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
